With the popularization of taking photos by using digital cameras and mobile phones, an increasingly large quantity of pictures are taken. However, due to reasons such as lighting, camera equipment, personal appearance, shooting angles, shooting positions, and lens distortions, effects (especially skin parts) of some pictures are usually unsatisfactory. Therefore, many users need to process skin regions in photos.
During picture processing, it is difficult to determine a skin region. Currently, a method is that professionals select a skin region by using a selection tool in image processing software such as Photoshop. However, learning costs of the method are high, and operations of the method are relatively complex. Consequently, it is difficult for common users to master the method.